Mi querido viejo
by Minimini
Summary: Tres palabras. Eran las únicas que deseo escuchar en aquel entonces, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde...¿realmente es demasiado tarde para decirsélo?


Mi querido viejo

**Les dejo las notas al final, no quiero arruinar el ambiente.**

**Los personajes no son míos, sino de J.K.R. como ya saben.**

**Arya: mil gracias por el beteo y tu ánimos para con Diego, le ha gustado mucho el fic anterior y gracias a ti ha quedado esplendido. Eres una gran persona además de extraordinaria beta y estoy segura que harás el mismo esplendido trabajo con este fic pues es muy significativo.**

_**Mi querido viejo**_

Hace ya un tiempo…no, hace exactamente cuarenta años, me encontraba sentado en esta misma habitación, la más grande de toda la mansión, estaba con mi padre. Lo recuerdo con tanta claridad que me parece verlo en este momento, lo que más recuerdo es la conversación que tuvimos, no que fuera larga o compartiéramos algo especial. La recuerdo porque fue de las pocas veces que realmente fue sincero conmigo. Supongo que creía que no necesitaba serlo al estar yo tan pequeño, tenía unos seis años…

--Flash Back--

Mi padre llevaba sentado cerca de una hora en el sofá; esa mañana mi madre le había recordado que era el aniversario de muerte de mi abuelo. Al principio mi padre lo tomó con indiferencia, pero después de desayunar fue al sofá de esta misma sala y ahí se quedó durante horas, casi al terminar la primera de estas, me acerqué con gran curiosidad. No dejaba de mirar el vacio y parecía muy pensativo.

_-¿Padre?_ –le llamé tan quedamente que por un instante creí que lo había hecho mentalmente.

No obtuve respuesta alguna, así que me pare frente a él y me senté en la alfombra, justo donde tenía clavada la mirada; el llenar su vacio con mi mirada, pareció traerlo de vuelta pero lo había hecho con súbita calma, casi parecía receloso de mi presencia.

_-La línea familiar es muy importante, Draco, lo sabes ¿verdad?_ –me dijo con gran calma y algo dentro de mí me dijo que no había regresado del todo.

_-Lo se, padre._

_-¿Crees qué te he dado todo, Draco?_

La pregunta me dejó completamente sorprendido, no entendía yo lo que le pasaba mi padre y yo era un crío insensible y caprichoso. Pensaba que aún quedaban muchas cosas por pedirle, pero al estarle mirando directo a los ojos, esos ojos tan míos...no pude decir otra cosa más que:

_-Si, lo creo._

Un breve silencio se instaló en la habitación, creí que lo mejor sería volver a dejarle solo, pero cuando iba a levantarme volvió a hablar.

_-¿Recuerdas a tu abuelo?_

_-No_ – respondí.

Sus extrañas preguntas no hacían más que intrigarme, recuerdo pensar que talvés había bebido de más, pero estaba sobrio y totalmente lúcido.

_-Era un gran mago_ –dijo de forma cortante y rápidamente cambió el tema formulando una pregunta aun más extraña-. _¿Tienes un héroe, Draco?_

_-¿Un héroe?_

_-Si, alguien a quien admires y desees ser como él cuando seas mayor._

_-No se, no estoy seguro._

Silencio de nuevo. Se removió un poco en el sofá y metió una mano en su bolsillo para sacar su reloj de oro. No recordaba que lo hubiera sacado simplemente para ver la pequeña fotografía que guardaba el reloj más que en esa ocasión. Las demás veces era solo para ver la hora, solo para eso y nada más. Miró la fotografía unos segundos y después me tendió el reloj.

_-Abraxas Malfoy _–dijo mientras yo veía a mi abuelo en el reloj-. _Quizás no sea el más apto para ser un héroe, Draco, pero es el mejor ejemplo de padre que podrás encontrar._

_-¿Te daba todo lo que querías?_ –pregunté con admiración.

_-…_-esbozó una sonrisa con una especie de resoplido-. _Todo dentro y fuera de lo permitido, pero no es por ello que es un ejemplo… Tu abuelo siempre haría cualquier cosa por su familia._

_-¿Cualquier cosa, padre?_ –pregunté esta vez con algo de temor.

_-Cualquiera, Draco. Recuerda esto siempre y grábatelo muy bien: Un padre siempre hará lo que sea por proteger a su familia._

_-¿Protegerla de qué?_

_-De cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño._

Lo miré unos momentos, no sé bien si estaba maravillado o aterrado, pero un repentino pensamiento terminó con eso.

_-¿Hay alguien que quiera hacernos daño, papá?_

Papá. La única vez que le llame así.

_-No _–respondió con tanta naturalidad que en ese momento le creí aunque después volvía a preguntarme si me había dicho la verdad-. _Nadie querría hacerte daño, eres un niño. _

Le devolví el reloj y me puse de pie, él guardo de nuevo el reloj en su bolsillo y volvió a mirarme con esa calma que parecía abrumarlo.

_-¿Crees qué tendrás un héroe como tu abuelo?_

_-Creo que es mejor que el abuelo _–le dije, pero no sonreí y él tampoco, sin embargo me pareció que sabía lo que pensaba.

_-El Lord no es un héroe para ti, Draco._

En efecto, sabía lo que pensaba.

_-Pero es tu héroe_ –repliqué ofendido-, _yo quiero tener el mismo héroe que tu._

_-Tienes que buscar tu propio héroe, eso te hará único._

En mi inocencia pensé que mi padre era un egoísta y que no dejaría que se saliera con la suya. Y así lo hice, creé al Lord como mi héroe a costa de mi padre y no fue hasta que estuve frente a él, que supe que mi padre tenía razón. El Lord no era héroe para mí, ni para mí ni para nadie, era solo un asesino, un enfermo mental que estaba obsesionado con lo único que el hombre jamás tendrá: la vida eterna. Pero entonces fue tarde, ya no tenía héroe y había perdido las esperanzas de que llegaran a derrotarle…...y entonces apareció el "listo" de Potter quee hizo la última de las suyas. Éramos libres, mi vida volvió a formarse con altos y bajos; debo decir que los bajos eran profundos, casi al mismo infierno, pero también que los altos estuvieron a punto de tocar las puertas del cielo.

El tiempo pasó y mi padre enfermó de gravedad, entonces empecé a recordar aquella conversación y al fin entendí lo que había querido decirme. Quería que mi abuelo fuera su héroe así como era el suyo; pese a que mi abuelo nunca fue como él. Investigué un poco y descubrí que era un millonario tacaño, irresponsable y malhumorado que defendía a su familia a capa y espada, aunque él realmente nunca haya hecho más cosa que esa por ellos.

A partir de ese momento mi padre se volvió mi héroe, y quise decírselo pero cuando llegue a la mansión, a mi antigua y hermosa casa…

--Fin Flash Back--

-¿Draco? –Harry asoma la cabeza por la habitación y al verme entra con más confianza-. ¿Cómo estas, cielo?

-Bien –contestó con voz ronca.

-El funeral ya va a terminar, pronto bajaran el ataúd –me avisa con ternura.

Se sienta a mi lado y pasa una mano por mis hombros para acariciarme el cabello, no me gusta y desearía que dejara de hacerlo, me hace sentir tan vulnerable que me parece que mis ojos comienzan aguarse.

-Deberías ir a despedirte –continúa-, en serio, no querrás arrepentirte después.

-¿Qué sabes tu? –le gruño levantándome de un salto, pero no así me libro de él pues también se levanta y me pasa los brazos por encima de los hombros abrazándome de espaldas.

-Yo ni siquiera le conocí –susurra a mi oído.

Sé que habla de su padre, así que me amanso un poco y me dejo mimar aunque realmente no me importa lo que haga y de nuevo deseo que me suelte. Odio cuando las ganas de llorar me ganan y no deseo que el me vea así, no cuando yo siempre era el fuerte, cuando yo era el que le consolaba en toda la pesadilla de nuestros divorcios y la vida secreta que sacábamos a flote, no. Pero las malditas lágrimas siempre han estado en mi contra y disfrutan con sabotearme al salir un par de ellas, con disimulo, y rodar por mis mejillas.

-Esta bien –vuelve a susurrar al enterarse que lloro y me aferra con más fuerza, me siento ahogar por la soledad aunque se que está a mi lado y que siempre lo estará-. Puedes hacerlo, llora, pero llora en su tumba y dile eso que me has contado.

-No puedo… -digo pausadamente, quiero controlar mi voz, no dejaré que el llanto gane, no lo hice cuando estaba frente al Lord y no lo haré ahora- No quiero…no quiero verle ahí.

-No lo verás –me aseguró con un pequeño beso en el cuello-, solo se lo dirás antes que lo dejen tres metros bajo tierra. Él debe saberlo…creo que le gustará saberlo.

-Deja de hablar como si su putrefacto cuerpo pudiera oírme –escupo soltándome de nuevo.

Baja la cabeza avergonzado, le dejo donde esta y me dirijo a la ventana cruzado de brazos, veo a la gente reunida en el enorme jardín y las lágrimas se me acumulan impidiéndome ver más.

-Ya no puede oírme –me lamento quedamente- es demasiando tarde.

-Puede –contradice Harry volviendo a acercarse, nunca se rendirá y lo se.

-¿Cómo?

-Su corazón –responde volviendo a abrazarme, esta vez con una sola mano y la posa sobre mi pecho, sobre mi corazón-…y el tuyo. No necesitas sus oídos, solo su corazón porque aunque no pueda latir más sigue muy cerca del tuyo y no lo dejará hasta escuchar lo único que deseaba que saliera de ti para él.

Vuelvo la cabeza de lado y le miró sonriéndome, descruzo los brazos y le tomó el rostro posando mis labios sobre los suyos.

-No tengo cinco años –le susurró agradecido-, me cuesta creerte.

-Tienes seis y tu padre esta allá abajo esperando que le digas quién es tu héroe.

Una sonrisa se me escapa y asiento con la cabeza. Alzo una mano hacia él y la toma, juntos bajamos al funeral, llegamos justo antes de que bajaran el ataúd. Todos me miran con atención pero solo tengo ojos para mi padre, como cuando tenía seis. Suelto la mano de Harry y me aproximo yo solo hasta el ataúd, me inclino en la parte donde debería estar su cabeza y donde hay muchas flores encima, el aroma me embriaga y no se por qué recuerdo el reloj de oro.

-Tenías razón –murmuró a la vez que las lágrimas vuelven y caen sobre la caja-, el Lord no era héroe para mí y en realidad tampoco fue el tuyo…Debes admitir que el abuelo tampoco era un héroe…y yo debo decirte que…Tu eres mi héroe. Lo eres desde hace ya un buen tiempo y te…te aseguro que eres el de Scorpius también…...Adiós papá, te extraño.

Me levanto con más dificultad que con la que me incliné y vuelvo con Harry, mi madre esta desolada, pero al igual que yo lucha contra las lágrimas, tomo un nuevo rumbo y la abrazo, Harry se aproxima y me pone una mano en el hombro masajeándolo un poco.

-Le habrá encantado que se lo dijeras –me dice por lo bajo para que no escuche mi madre.

-Gracias –le digo soltando a mi madre para abrazarme a él-, de no ser por ti…

-Lo habrías hecho – me interrumpe-, por él.

Entierro mi cara en su cuello, es apenas unos centímetros más grande que yo, aspiro su perfume y cierro los ojos pensando en mi _padre_, en mi _héroe._

**Les dejo una pequeña canción, se llama como el titulo del fic: Mi querido viejo y es de Alejandro Fernández por si la quieren escuchar.**

**Antes no he dejado la dedicatoria porque realmente no sabía como ponerla. El fic es para alguien a quien yo sinceramente no creía tenerle mucho aprecio, pese a que éramos compañeros de clase, me caía realmente mal y no quería verle ni en pintura. **

**Supongo que como una prueba más de que el mundo se mueve aquí estoy diciéndole: … Niño lamento mucho tú perdida y por más broncas que tuviera contigo seguiría lamentándolo. Tu padre era una maravillosa persona y lo se muy bien. Este fic y esta canción, su canción como bien decías tu van para él, donde quiera que este. Apoya a tu mamá que te ha de necesitar mucho y a seguir que nos guste o no el mundo se sigue moviendo.**

_**Mi querido viejo**_

Se van perdiendo en el tiempo mis años

Se van quedando muy lejos

Ya no me lleva mi padre la mano

Solamente sus consejos

Viven en mí los recuerdos de niño

Cuando una estrella deseaba

Como recuerdo a mi padre

Que con eso sonreía mientras mi madre miraba

Años que vienen despacio primero

Con que lentitud avanzan

Como quería ser grande, recuerdo,

Para no quedarme en casa

Y acompañar a mi padre muy lejos

Tal vez hasta el fin del mundo

Porque mi padre era fuerte era,

Muy inteligente, era mejor que ninguno

Hoy ya no quiero que pasen los años

Porque mi padre ya esta viejo

Se le han cubierto de arrugas sus manos

Y de nieve sus cabellos

¡Oh! Señor detén el tiempo te pido

Porque tú puedes hacerlo

Porque yo en verdad no entiendo dios mió

Por qué se nos va lo bueno

Cuando se cansen, un día, tus pasos

Yo quiero ser quien los cuide

Mientras tanto dame un brazo y vamos

Vamos a ver que vas a decirme.


End file.
